


Dark Places

by EmilyMakai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, M/M, Other, Possible Peter Hale, Serial Killer Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, possible Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMakai/pseuds/EmilyMakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind was a dark place. A place with severed heads and broken bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Places

His mind was a dark place. A place with severed heads and broken bones. A place where Lucifer himself would be afraid of. Some people might suggest the darkness stemmed from his troubled past. Some believed he was just born that way. Everyone knew he was the bringer of death but nobody knew who he actually was or why he did what he did. They wanted a reason for why he killed so many. Nobody ever wanted to hear that there was no reason behind it.

 

When he was 9 his mother took him into the woods and left him there. He wasn’t found for two days. When he was 10 he and his father came home to find his mother lying in a pool of her own blood, slashes on each wrist displayed like a sick gift for her husband and child to see. When he was 15 he watched his father’s blood sprayed against the wall. A hole in his head and blank eyes. He was now an orphan whose mother slowly went insane and a father who went insane with grief. When he was 16 he was never seen again. He ran away and nobody ever tried to find the lost boy, the orphaned boy, the boy with no one left to care.

 

Having a father who was a sheriff meant that he knew the law like the back of his hand. It meant he knew the system. It meant he could get away with murder. And that's exactly what he did. All anybody knew about him was that he wore a tattered red hoodie and left a trail of bodies behind him. They called him Red because that's what he wore and that’s how he left every crime scene. His victims always had their skull smashed in. A baseball bat they figured. He liked to taunt the police, they would think they were going to catch him but he was already long gone. He moved from place to place, wreaking havoc and then leaving. He was smart, fast, organised and ultimately, impossible to catch. It was a horrific game of cat and mouse where only Red was winning.

 

~

 

Stiles laughs as the woman screams at him to let her go.

"You know no one can hear you right? We're miles from anywhere. Even if you got away I'd just come back for you." He taunts. "I have you in my sights. There's no escaping me." Stiles pauses, seemingly considering something.

He shrugs and then reaches down to the tray placed near his feet. The blue, ratty converse looking strange next to a tray filled with different types of knives. He grabs the knife closest to him, a hunting knife, and puts it to her throat to see the fear shine in her eyes. He doesn’t push hard because he wants her alive for more than a few minutes so instead he takes the knife to her mouth. The blade slips between her lips, and with a sharp pull back with the knife, the woman finally has something resembling a smile on her face. Stiles reaches out to caress the undamaged side of her face, smiling manically at her as she flinches away.

“You know, I used to be scared too. But I learnt it’s better to become the bad guy than to fear the bad guy. And you know what else?” He whispers, leaning so his lips are just touching her ear. “I love every second that I tear people apart.”

 

As the woman struggles to get away from him and his harsh words, Stiles bends back down to place the bloody knife back on the tray. He then slowly circles her and looks around the room, inspecting it, looking for things only his mind could conjure. His frown becomes more pronounced to longer he looks at the walls.

“You know what this room needs?” He asks, looking at the girl. “A touch of red.”

The woman screams as Stiles reaches for the bat leaning against the back of the chair. His grin looks almost feral with how many teeth are showing, the gleam in his eye making him look even more dangerous. The bat swings from where it was resting next to his hip, connecting with the side of her head and making a loud crunching sound. She instantly stops screaming. He could stop there but it’s pointless. So he keeps beating down with the bat, the crunch of bone and tearing of skin brings him a satisfaction he never would have felt if he stayed in the town that broke him and lived a “normal” life. The blood that sprays against his face feels like a cool balm, calming his adrenaline fuelled body. He licks his lips, a metallic tang overriding his taste buds and causing him to moan aloud at the taste. Stiles smiles down at the woman's body, limp in the chair he has tied her to. Looking around he sees the blood splatters on the walls, covering the floor, and dripping down her body slowly. His work here is done. Stiles swings the bat around in a circle, resting the blood soaked piece of wood on his shoulder. He looks into the corner of the room, spotting the camera he had installed just yesterday. He was lying when he said no one could hear her screams. He smirks; waving up at the camera cheerily and at the man he knows is seeing everything. On the other end of the monitor a man chuckles as Stiles skips of out of his line of sight and towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for my high school English class so there's no actual pairing beyond speculation. The person I wrote in at the end could be any male character from any fandom you like. I like to think it's Peter but it's up to you. I hope you liked this.


End file.
